The Three Musketeers
by Inspire165
Summary: Sure, Leo Spitz helped resurrect a giant alien robot, but he was in no way shape or form prepared for this! What happens when Skids and Mudflap become Leo’s guardians?
1. Chapter 1

You all knew it would come eventually! This came up in a conversation between a reviewer of mine and I could not resist!

* * *

Leo was sprawled out across the leather upholstered chair. His legs, covered in sand and oil, rested on the glass table while his hands agitatedly combed through his curly hair in an attempt to settle his nerves (as well as to remove the grains of sand.) One of his eyes twitched repeatedly from exhaustion. He once again exhaled a sigh of boredom. After over an hour of this behavior it is then he drew to a conclusion: he was going to die at a young age.

Once the battle had ceased, they had been commanded to return to N.E.S.T Operative to further debrief the events that had occurred at the Red Sea. Leo smacked his lips distastefully, remembering the extended amount of time it had taken to encourage him that the retrieval N.E.S.T bomber plane was not an alien robot in disguise. But it was at his level of crazed thinking that he had learned to not trust the government, and was not convinced.

He rotated around; his hands now flopped over the side of the chair while he swung his legs around to lie on top of one of the armrests, his back slumping against the other. He seriously was going to go insane from the lack of interaction. Leo tilted his head upward, the bones in his neck cracking slightly as he faced the cement ceiling. He groaned loudly, causing everyone to look in his direction. Simmons lifted his head up momentarily from the glass table before setting it back down, disgruntled by the sudden outburst. Will snorted in amusement, his face lying in the crook of his elbow while Epps, next to him, rolled his eyes in irritation. Sam popped an eye open in Leo's direction, smirking at his roommate's attitude. Mikeala, undisturbed by the noise, nuzzled deeper into her boyfriend's body as she continued to doze.

The Autobots flicked their blue optics towards the boy, concerned and yet now used to his approach of handling things. Bumblebee clicked in amusement towards their new human companion, shifting into a more comfortable position while being careful to not disturb his charge, now dozing against his massive leg. Wheelie, curled up besides Mikaela's thigh, angrily darted a blood-red optic in his direction, cussing about being awoken from recharge. He immediately silenced once Mikeala bumped him, rather forcefully, with the side of her hip. Ironhide rolled his optics before returning to polish his battle-worn cannons, grumbling about the massive amount of sand that had penetrated through their tough exterior. Sideswipe and Jolt snickered briefly towards Ironhide, knowing exactly how the sand had infiltrated his weapons. Skids and Mudflap bickered over whose alternate form was better while Chromia anxiously watched Ratchet perform repairs on her injured sisters. Optimus chuckled lightly at Leo's behavior, his deep tone emancipating from within his chasis.

Leo, unaware of everyone's gaze, turned his attention away from the vaulted ceiling to examine the rest of the room.

The long glass table sat in the middle, the floors decorated in beige tile while the walls, covered in gray sheets of metal, reflected the faces of interrogators and their prisoners that were forced into the room. The door, metal-laden and locked from the outside, taunted those that happened to be locked in. Not a window was in sight.

Leo felt sorry and silently apologized to whatever food he had ever placed into an oven as he attempted to fan himself with the edge of his frayed shirt. He winced at the sight of the worn metal.

_Dude, what's the deal with the whole interrogator get-out? _

Honestly, Leo felt like he was in one of those cop films where the accused would be placed under questioning in a room similar to this. The cops would swarm in like vultures to their prey and get the accused to spill their guts, when in reality they just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, which, in his case, did not help him any considering the fact that he was at the wrong place and time when the madness had started. He frantically straitened up when a thought dawned on him.

_Oh my god he was going to get arrested._ Dude he was going to end up going to jail, to rot within the confinement of the cement walls with nothing but criminals to morn his demise. Leo shakily leaned back, drawing his knees closer to his body. He winced slightly as his skin unstuck from the leather seating. His mouth flapped open when the realization of his future sank in.

_He was going to remain a virgin._

Leo sat up abruptly. "Okay I seriously cannot take this anymore!" He erupted, shrieking as his legs un-stuck from the leather seating.

Lennox glanced up from his elbow while Epps cussed under his breath, rubbing his eyes furiously. Simmons merely moaned, not bothering to move due to being already used to the teen's spasmodic episodes; damn the guard that had removed his taser. Mikeala jolted awake, glancing around the room in a tired daze. Sam burst out laughing but turned it into a violent cough-snort as Leo glowered at him. He shakily jabbed a finger in Sam's direction.

"Dude this is not even remotely funny!" Leo huffed, his chest rising in angry spurts, "I have been tased…" He pointed at Simmons, "Abused…" He pointed at the twins, "Threatened and prodded at…" He pointed at Ironhide and Ratchet, "And now stuffed into a freakin' hot room with a bunch of alien robots and violent-prone people! Dude I am this close to being a _virgin_ the rest of my life!" Leo squeaked, jerkily holding up his thumb and pointer finger about an inch apart in length.

Everyone looked towards Sam confusedly, hoping that Leo's roommate could explain the random outburst. Sam shrugged his shoulders. He pulled himself up, using Bumblebee's leg for support. Sam held his hands out in an "I surrender" form of gesture as he walked towards Leo.

"Leo calm down-" He stated hesitantly. Leo snorted loudly.

"Yeah right…!" He scoffed. Leo pointed a shaky finger towards the Autobots, "You knew about them earlier didn't you!?" He watched as Sam slowly nodded, "And you failed to mention this to your roommate that you had an alien robot for a car!? I SO did not sign up for this!" He emphasized, waving his hands wildly in front of him.

"_I am afraid that is our fault Leo Spitz…" _Optimus spoke from behind. Leo leaped back in alarm, the idea of resurrecting the leader of the alien species still fresh in his mind, "_It was under our request that Sam keep our identities hidden from other beings unless we otherwise permitted it…" _Leo started to laugh, insanely, as he slowly lowered himself down onto his chair. Simmons snarled into the table.

"Kid, for the love of God, just shut-up!" Simmons jabbed a finger rapidly against his head, "I have a friggen' migraine the size of Texas due to your constant whining!" The Autobots gaped at him in bewilderment. Simmons sighed. "It's just a figure of speech…" He explained, slamming his head back onto the table.

Wheelie snickered to himself, waving a digit around his audio receptor until he received a glare from Mikeala. He cringed like a dog as he was scolded by her. Leo whimpered, slouching backward into his seat. He stiffened as he was enveloped in a faint blue beam, hearing the quiet thrum of noise that he was all too familiar with.

"Dude can you not do that!?" Leo shouted at Ratchet, who was currently in the process of scanning his body.

"_I needed to check your stress level. It currently is at a rather high stage of strain and such exposure can lead to pre-mature death…" _The yellow mech pointed out. Leo cringed. Yep, he was defiantly going to die at a young age.

"Oh yeah, that really helps!" Leo replied sourly, his head collapsing onto the glass table in a similar fashion to Simmons. It took all the will-power he could muster to not strangle the twins as they started to cackle behind him.

A thunderous sound boomed from the entrance to the room. Leo tilted his head slightly. The door, its hinges squealing in protest, caved as it was forcibly opened. A man (to who was unrecognizable to Leo) strode towards the fragile table. Several chairs scooted back sharply as Will and Epps rapidly rose to their feet. Sam and Mikeala followed suit, the Autobots imitating their pose. Even Simmons slowly raised himself out of his chair, smirking almost sardonically before pulling into a sharp pretense. Sam coughed loudly towards Leo, gesturing towards him to follow suit. A look of recognition flashed across Leo's face before he shot upwards. His hand accidentally collided into his head as he attempted to pull himself together.

"Secretary Keller." Will and Epps greeted in unison. Secretary of Defense, John Keller, nodded in response.

"Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps."

"_Mr. Secretary of Defense…" _

Keller nodded up to the leader of the Autobots.

"Optimus, everyone…." He greeted, indicating for them to take their seats, "At ease…" Leo was the first to make contact with his seat as he collapsed appreciatively into the chair. Keller cleared his throat. His hands, worn from age and years of experience, folded behind his back.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Galloway was unable to make it here in person to further debrief the situation…_under the circumstances_…" He eyeballed Will, currently attempting to cover the grin that now plastered his face, "That is where I come in."

"Currently, as far as we have assessed, there has been no further Decepticon threats made. However, that does not mean that they will not attempt another attack in the near future and it is because of this pending danger that we will do everything in our power to ready for their next attempt." Keller paused to finger the table gently, letting his announcement settle, "I am going to cut to the chase: it is because of this potential threat that it is important that our human allies our fully protected…" He gazed towards everyone in the room, his eyes lingering at Leo. Keller indicated towards Optimus Prime. "I think its best that you take it from here…" Optimus nodded briefly.

"_It is because of this unknown threat that we feel that the few of our human allies are in need of extra protection. Most of you have been already briefed on your assigned guardian…" _He indicated towards Mikeala and Epps. Leo's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Hey now! You mean I'm going to be getting a…a…" He stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at Bumblebee. Most of the Autobots nodded all except the twins (being _the_ twins) did the opposite and shook their heads. Leo tugged at his hair.

"_Holy shit-_when was this talked about!?" He panicked, whipping himself around in his chair to face the Autobot Leader.

"_I believe at the time of discussion you were deep in recharge and we did not want to disturb you…" _Leo groaned.

"Well when it's something as big as THAT I think WAKING ME UP is not a bad thing!" He wildly gestured. Optimus shook his head.

"_I apologize Leo Spitz, but I am afraid your guardians have already…been assigned…" _He carefully explained, pausing briefly to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Knowing fully what was to come, everyone in the room braced themselves. Keller cheerfully placed plugs into his ears (Him having been briefed on Leo's rather loud personality.) Will covered his ears while Epps elbowed him in the ribs, mumbling under his breath. Bumblebee bent down, placing a digit around Sam and Mikeala's heads. Wheelie jumped up in protest, shoving his middle digit up towards the golden mech, disgusted and jealous about someone other than him touching his Warrior Goddess. Simmons merely laughed, sitting himself upright to get a full view of Leo. Optimus sighed briefly.

"_Skids and Mudflap have been appointed as your guardians…" _

Apparently, the twins had either been in recharge or had not fully paid attention when this was discussed.

"WHAT IN DA HELL-" They exploded into a series of clicks, beeps, and recognizable cussing in both human and Cybertonian.

Leo's eye started to twitch, his eyes widening as his mouth slowly dropped open in shock. Simmons knuckles began to turn white from gripping his arm rests, as he shook with anticipation; clearly enjoying the kids' torment. Leo slumped back in his chair, arms sprawled out over the edge of his seat; He fainted.

The twins continued to cuss as everyone uncovered their ears, eyes, and other parts, surprised at Leo's reaction. Simmons shot forward in his seat, face slightly tinted red as he threw his arms up in anguish.

"That's it!?"

* * *

And so begins the adventures of the terrible duo! :D Please submit any idea's for future chapters! Please REVIEW and stay tuned!

Until next time!

Inspire*


	2. Author's Note

_**Guess who's back? ;)**_

_**After reading back through my fanfictions (and noticing how it has been two years since I last updated, oh boy.) I feel like I owe it to you all to attempt once again at writing fanfictions. Plus, I rather missed updating these bad boys. Mainly I left to focus on developing my artwork more (note: I was a beginning sophomore in high school when I first started out on here. Now I am 19 and about ready to begin my first year of Art college come August) and feel now that I have enough inspiration and motivation to balance both this and art-ing in my spare time.**_

_**So spread the word, Inspire165 is back and up and running.**_

_**I cannot guarantee how often I will update, but I will update nonetheless.**_

_**If you wish to see what I have been up to the past two years, visit my art blog: draw-the-line dot tumblr dot com.**_

_**I have just recently update my story 'Three Against One', feel free to go check it out! :B**_

_**It's good to be back. :)**_


End file.
